Lucky Number Seven
by Eskimo-Otter
Summary: Seven was the number of times they told themselves that he didn't love them. Seven was the number of times they were proved wrong. Oneshot SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And if I did the Hokage would be a giant panda named Coca Cola. Oo; yes I know I'm insane. **

**Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen**

_Summary: Seven was the number of times they told themselves that he didn't love them. Seven was the number of times they were proved wrong._

_**Lucky Number Seven**_

Seven was the number of years she hoped he would return until she gave up one day.

Seven was the number of times he whispered _'I came back' _as he held her crying form the same day.

_Seven was the number of times she tried to confess her feelings for him and failed._

_Seven was the number of times his friends hinted that a certain shy Hyuuga liked him until he **finally **got the message and hurried off to find her._

Seven was the number of times she told herself that he was in love with that Sand nin and would never love her.

Seven was the number of times he told her that he and the nin were only friends till he finally crashed his lips with hers.

**Seven was the number of times she told herself she would probably die a virgin.**

**Seven was the number of kids they had; all who specialized in weapons and charka points.**

Seven was the number of times she said that she hated having a large forehead.

Seven was the number of kisses he had given it before saying that he liked it large so he could plant kisses on it.

_Seven was the number of times she told herself that he loved his pink-haired teammate not her._

_Seven was the number of times he told her that he loved her on their wedding night. _

Seven was the number of times she wondered who he was buying those roses for at her family's flower shop

Seven was the number of times he tried to hint it was her until he shoved them into her face.

**Seven was the number of times she denied her feelings toward her teammate before she finally realized they were true. **

**Seven was the number of times he asked her to repeat what three little words she had said to him before embracing her. **

Seven was the number of times she wished that she didn't love him as she waited by the gate for his return.

Seven was the number of times he wished that he was back home with her while he walked down the dark streets of Sound.

_Seven was the number of times she wished she had the courage to go over sit next to him on that swing._

_Seven was the number of times he would look at her without noticing during an C-Rank mission wondering why he felt so warm around her. _

Seven was the number of times she cried his name as they made love.

Seven was the number of times he would get up in the middle of the night to fetch whatever strange food that his troublesome pregnant wife wanted.

**Seven was the number of kunai she threw at him for walking in on her while she was in the shower.**

**Seven was the number of times he wished he had been in there with her as he dodged the kunai.**

Seven was the number of times she would wake up screaming his name begging him not to leave.

Seven was the number of times he promised her that he would never leave again.

_Seven was the number of times she wondered why the village hated him so much. _

_Seven was the number of times he would cry in his wife's arms when he had woken from a nightmare of becoming **it**._

Seven was the number of times she would call him a lazy bum before hugging him tightly when he had come home from a dangerous mission. 

Seven was the number of times he would call her 'troublesome' before kissing her. 

**Seven was the number of times she had let down her hair without noticing her teammate watching her every move.**

**Seven was the number of times he told her that she looked beautiful with it down as he ran his fingers through it.**

Seven was the number of times she would sigh as she brushed her now short hair.

Seven was the number of times he thought her hair was cuter this way.

_Seven was the number of times she thought her white eyes were ugly unlike a certain pink-haired girl's green eyes. _

_Seven was the number of times he would note that her eyes were beautiful like pearls._

Seven was the number of times she wondered what went on in her teammate's head as they watched the clouds together.

Seven was the number of clouds ,he noticed, that were shaped like a pig.

**Seven was the number of times she found herself getting lost in those cloudy orbs as they trained together one winter morning.**

**Seven was the number of times he saw his teammate shiver before he wrapped his arms around her to warm her.**

Seven was the number of tomatoes she had bought for him when he was sick one day.

Seven was the number of times he was grateful that his cherry blossom knew how to cheer him up.

_Seven was the number of types of ramen she had gotten him for his birthday not knowing what else to get him._

_Seven was the number of kisses he had given her on **her **birthday._

Seven was the number of times she would tease him about how his head was shaped like a pineapple. 

Seven was the number of times he would force her to say 'Uncle!' before he finally stopped tickling her. 

**Seven was the number of times she would whisper his name in her sleep.**

**Seven was the number of times he refused his sensei's advice on dating especially when it involved him wearing green. **

Seven was the number of times she would wake up to make sure he was still there.

Seven was the number of tears he shed as he held their firstborn son.

_Seven was the number of times she would pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming when she woke up in the same bed as her crush._

_Seven was the number of times he would be punched by a very pissed cousin._

Seven was the number of flowers she had in her hair as she walked down the aisle.

Seven was the number of times he wondered if the goddess in the white dress really was his troublesome woman.

**Seven was the number of times she was glad that her ANBU mask hid her blush as she watched her teammate fight with grace.**

**Seven was the number of enemy nin he killed before he let any of them get within a five yard radias of his teammate.**

_**SEVEN WAS THE NUMBER OF TIMES THEY ALL COULDN'T BELIEVE HOW LUCKY THEY WERE TO HAVE SUCH LOVE IN THEIR LIVES.**_

_Fin_

**How was that? I guess it proves that 7 really IS a lucky number. R&R **

**FeatherGirl13**


End file.
